<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unkindness of Task Keeping by Zampano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508452">The Unkindness of Task Keeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zampano/pseuds/Zampano'>Zampano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00Q - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, all i do is write fandom poetry I GUESS, and an inevitability, but as a 00 that might be warranted, implied future potential character death, or anxiety about it at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:36:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zampano/pseuds/Zampano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many things can you send out there only to have them come back broken? The answer will surprise you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unkindness of Task Keeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>001.<br/>
Here is the cardinal rule: everything is ammunition.<br/>
All things are volatile. A body can be an artillery closet.<br/>
Some things are unseen. All you have to do is give him all things lethal and deadly and life will not fight back.</p>
<p>002.<br/>
But life fights back.<br/>
You give him a car, and he christens it leviathan.<br/>
You give him a gun, and he christens it pandemonium.<br/>
You give him a key and you tell him to be gentle on the lock, but he has to set his demons forth.<br/>
You design a deadbolt.</p>
<p>003.<br/>
He loses himself and makes you locate him. Seventh circle. Violence and suicides.<br/>
Here are the harpies, he says, and you take back the leviathan.</p>
<p>004.<br/>
You are in a castle now, and that castle has seven gates.<br/>
You stand here, and you’re holding back the virtues all by your lonesome.</p>
<p>005.<br/>
Was it worth it? you asked him, in a Pret A Manger.<br/>
Was it worth you? you ask him, at the Carlton Ritz.<br/>
Were we worth enough? you’ll ask the pall over his casket. It’ll be  a Union Flag.<br/>
Or a Union Jack, as long as there was  still  someone at the rudder<br/>
ready to go down with all of this.</p>
<p>006.<br/>
Here is the second rule. Everything can be taken apart. Everything can be smashed. Everything can be run under the continuous track of a bulldozer until all that remains is despair and dust. Everything can be lost, or dropped into the sea. Try for novelty, a volcano. Nothing is coming back unharmed, not even this.</p>
<p>007.<br/>
You tell him, you be the smoke. I'll be the mirrors. Let's see how long a road the lies can lay before us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>